


Watching Each Other Sleep

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: As in Victor is offering comfort, Comfort, Comforting Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, I really don't know which way that tag is supposed to go, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky Friendship, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Watching Someone Sleep, grumpy cat Yuri Plisetsky, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Two little ficlets as follows:Victor gets to watch over Yuuri as he sleeps.Yurio gets to barf over Yuuri watching Victor as he sleeps.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri on Ice 30 Day Prompt Challenge (Mizu) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Watching Each Other Sleep

Victor could be the most content he’d ever been. He took a look at the sleeping figure next to him just to be sure.

Yup. Content.

Yuuri had fallen asleep next to him, utterly exhausted from training. Even his stamina had its limits. Yakov had taken it easy on Victor this week and, honestly, Victor had taken it easy on Yuuri. But Yuuri had not taken it easy on Yuuri.

Staying extra hours and pushing himself in practice further than Victor had asked, Victor was starting to be a bit concerned. When Yuuri set his mind to something, very few things got in his way, but Victor felt it was his job to look after the younger skater, all the same.

Pushing the worry from his mind, Victor looked down at Yuuri’s peaceful, sleeping face and smiled. Victor grabbed the book he’d been reading and continued to card his fingers through Yuuri’s inky locks.

Sometime later though, Victor’s peaceful evening was disrupted. A small whimper from his husband brought him out of his book. Looking over, Victor saw Yuuri’s face was scrunched in distress and his breathing had picked up.

“Hey, hey,” Victor whispered, gently shaking Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s just a dream.”

Yuuri’s eyes flashed open, looking for something that wasn’t real. “Victor?” Yuuri sounded unsure.

“Yeah, babe. I’m right here,” Victor comforted. “Want to talk about it?”

Yuuri’s brows furrowed as he thought back over the dream. Then a blush came over his cheeks. Victor thought it was charming.

“It’s…it was stupid.”

“Nothing that causes you distress is stupid, solnyshka.”

Yuuri fidgeted with the hem of Victor’s nightshirt. “I, umm, had a dream that I got bronze at the GP and you got fed up with me for not being good enough and left me.”

“Oh, my Yuuri,” Victor said with a sad smile. He gathered his husband into his arms and rocked him gently. “You are incredible and always will be. There is nothing you could do or not do that would stop me from loving you.”

Yuuri looked at him, obviously embarrassed at having to ask for confirmation. “Promise?” he finally said.

Victor kissed him on the forehead.

“Promise.”

_Click_

Okay, so maybe Yuuri shouldn’t be taking pictures of his sleeping husband. Maybe it was a bit rude. But he couldn’t help it. Victor had fallen asleep on the floor while Yuuri and Yurio had battled it out in video games. It was a good thing Victor was a heavy sleeper; any loss on Yurio’s part was matched with some ‘unattractive words’ spoken at very high volume.

“Please tell me you didn’t just do that?” Yurio demanded as he returned from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

Yuuri quickly clutched his phone to his chest, knowing full well he’d been caught. “Well, I-but just look at him!”

Yurio did just that, taking in Victor’s mouth hanging slightly open with a soft snore escaping from it. Yurio looked up with a face that said ‘Really?’

Yuuri shrugged.

“Whatever. Just sit down and play this with me again. I cannot abide losing to you.”

Smiling, Yuuri set his phone aside and picked up the controller. But he snuck one more glance at Victor.

“Focus, pork cutlet!” Yurio growled. “I don’t want to win just because you’re making googly eyes at your husband!”

“Your record could use the boost, though. Don’t you think?” Sometimes it was too much fun to goad the young skater.

“That’s ridiculous! I have a new strategy! You’re going to be sorry…”

Yuuri laughed as Yurio continued. Victor, however, remained fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Look forward to tomorrow's entry: IT HAS PICTURES!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
